


Jalousie

by Taramoon



Series: OS - Haikyuu!! X Reader [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jealous Kageyama Tobio, Light Angst, Sick Kageyama Tobio, Sickfic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 21:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13960680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taramoon/pseuds/Taramoon
Summary: [t/p] est la meilleure amie de Kageyama depuis toujours. Elle l'a toujours supporté peu importe ce qu'il se passait, jusqu'à ce que, du jour au lendemain, il décide qu'il ne voulait plus la voir.





	Jalousie

**Author's Note:**

> Bon, alors pour ce os j'étais pas très inspirée du coup personnellement, je le trouve pas terrible.  
> Enfin bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira ^^
> 
> [t/p] = ton prénom  
> [t/n] = ton nom  
> [t/s] = ton surnom

D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, on a toujours été ensemble. Kageyama est mon ami d'enfance. On est resté proche pendant de longues années, et même quand il est passé dans sa phase "je suis le roi faites ce que je dis", je n'ai jamais pu me résoudre à le laisser.

Puis, est arrivé ce fameux match. Celui où personne n'a frappé sa passe et qu'il a fini assis sur le banc. Il n'aime pas en parler. Il déteste son surnom de roi du terrain. Tout le monde pense que c'est juste une question de fierté parce que ça, dieu sait que c'est le principal défaut de Kageyama, mais moi je sais que c'est faux. Je le connais par cœur.

Kageyama a peur.

Oui, le grand Kageyama, le roi du terrain, a peur de faire des passes depuis ce jour. Et moi je suis incapable de lui redonner confiance en lui, malgré tous mes essais. C'est pour cela que j'ai un peu de mal à supporter Hinata parfois. Parce que lui, il a réussi. Chaque fois que j'assiste à leurs matchs, je ne peux m'empêcher de sentir de la jalousie envers le petit roux.

Mais ce qui m'énerve le plus, c'est que je l'adore ce petit soleil. Quand Kageyama l'embête, je ferais tout pour lui rendre son sourire. Quitte à m'attirer des regards noirs de la part de ce dernier. Et même si après il me râle dessus, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Parce que grâce à lui, Kageyama est redevenu celui que j'ai toujours aimé.

\- [t/s] ?

Je sursautai brusquement, revenant à la réalité, et remarquai le regard inquiet du petit feinteur de Karasuno. C'est vrai, aujourd'hui Kageyama n'était pas là alors on était seulement nous deux pour manger… je soupirai légèrement.

\- Désolée Hinata, j'étais dans mes pensées.  
\- Encore envahies par le roi je suppose ? Demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire moqueur  
\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles marmonnais-je

Son sourire s'agrandit un peu plus. Évidemment, tous ceux qui me connaissaient savaient que si je disais ça, c'était qu'ils avaient raison mais que je ne l'avouerais jamais. Et même lui l'avait compris. Pourtant Hinata n'était pas particulièrement intuitif sur ce genre de choses.

\- Je pense vraiment que tu devrais lui dire. Finit-il par lâcher, manquant de me faire m'étouffer avec ma feuille de salade  
\- De quoi ?!  
\- À ton avis ? Il n'y a sûrement que lui qui n'est pas au courant ! Même moi je l'ai compris !

Je grimaçai. C'était voyant à ce point-là ? La sonnerie me sauva, mais pas pour longtemps. Effectivement, notre professeur principal me demanda de fournir les cours d'aujourd'hui au passeur, et je fus forcée d'accepter. Hinata m'accompagna - il n'aimait pas me savoir seule dans la rue la nuit - puis il partit et je sonnai chez Kageyama. C'est sa mère qui m'ouvrit et pris ses cours en me remerciant, prétextant qu'il était trop malade pour bouger.

En chemin vers chez moi, à quelques maisons de différence, je réfléchissais les sourcils froncés. Donc, Kageyama ne voulait pas me voir. Je connaissais sa mère depuis aussi longtemps que lui, et elle m'avait toujours laissé entrer pour le voir quand il était malade. Le fait qu'elle refuse aujourd'hui ne pouvait vouloir dire que cela. Il ne voulait pas me voir.

Les jours qui suivirent, il n'était toujours pas en cours et sa mère ne me laissai toujours pas entrer. Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait pour qu'il m'en veuille autant ? Hinata et Sugawara semblaient vraiment étonnés par son comportement, Daichi tentait de me rassurer, et les autres élaboraient des théories plus débiles les unes que les autres.

Le soir même, j'apportais les devoirs à Kageyama, escorté par Hinata comme d'habitude, et faillit faire une crise cardiaque en voyant le roi lui même ouvrir la porte. Il se figea, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à ce que ce soit moi qui ai sonné. Je me contentai de lui tendre les devoirs et m'éloignai sans rien dire dès qu'il les prit. Hinata me rattrapa rapidement pour me demander des explications, mais je gardais le regard rivé sur ma maison, tentant d'ignorer les regards noirs de Kageyama derrière.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait à la fin ?!

Le lendemain, j'eus du mal à me concentrer sur les cours. Le comportement de Kageyama m'inquiétait vraiment. Je n'avais rien fait qui mérite qui mérite d'être rejetée totalement. Ça, j'en étais sûre. À midi, Hinata m'entraîna à sa suite pour manger avec tout les membres du club de Volley, et je souris. Ils essayaient de me changer les idées. C'était vraiment gentil de leur part.

\- T'es sûre de toi ? S'enquit Hinata  
\- Absolument. Il ne veut pas me voir alors c'est toi qui lui donnera. Tiens. Je lui tendis les feuilles avant de lui faire signe, à demain !

Et je laissais le petit roux devant la porte de Kageyama

**PDV extérieur**

Hinata soupira profondément et toqua timidement à la porte. Bon. Que devait-il dire maintenant ? Expliquer pourquoi il était là ? Se contenter de lui donner les cours et fuir avant les questions ? Oui, c'était une bonne option ça. La porte s'ouvrit sur une femme d'âge mûr qui lui sourit d'un air rassurant.

\- Bonjour, tu as besoin de quelque chose ?  
\- Euh… je… devoir ! S'exclama-t-il, tout tendu  
\- Tiens, [t/p] était malade aussi aujourd'hui ?  
\- Bah… non. La femme parut surprise puis soupira  
\- Tu veux lui dire toi-même ? Il ne veut pas me croire.  
\- De quoi ?  
\- Que s'il continue à se comporter comme un idiot, [t/p] va finir par l'abandonner et aller voir ailleurs.  
\- … Je m'en occupe ! répondit-il d'un ton un peu trop bruyant

**Retour à [t/p] _(le lendemain)_**

Enfin le week-end ! Allongée dans mon lit, j'étais en train de prier tout les dieux que je connaissais que Lundi, Kageyama serait guérit. Bon, je l'ignorerai, mais au moins je n'aurais plus à lui apporter les cours. Je serais enfin tranquille !

… m'enfin. Pour la première fois depuis des années, j'allais passer la journée sans parler à Kageyama alors que je le verrais. Rien que l'idée en elle-même était horrible et me donnait mal au cœur. Un bruit contre la porte de ma chambre me força à me redresser de moitié.

\- Oui ?

La porte s'ouvrit sur la dernière personne que je m'attendais à voir ici ; Kageyama. Je sursautai et me redressai complètement. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là lui ?!

\- K-Kageyama ? Tu es guéri ?  
\- Non.  
\- … Retourne te reposer alors !

Il resta silencieux, se contentant de s'approcher pour s'asseoir sur mon lit. Je l’observais, un peu perplexe, attendant de savoir pourquoi il était là. Enfin, s'il me le disait un jour. Le silence était meublé par sa toux et parfois des éternuements.

\- Kageyama, tu devrais vraiment rentrer te mettre au chaud. Soupirais-je  
\- Tu me fais de la place ?  
\- L'excuse c'était pas que tu ne voulais pas me rendre malade ? Il fronça les sourcils et je soupirai, très bien.

Je me décalai et soulevai la couette pour qu'il s'allonge dessous lui aussi. Il soupira de soulagement en se blottissant sous la couette réchauffée par ma présence, et je souris, légèrement attendrie. Puis il rouvrit ses beaux yeux bleu sombre et les planta dans les miens. Il avait l'air tellement sérieux…

\- Je… suis hum. Désolé. Marmonna-t-il  
\- Tu… tu t'excuses ? Répétais-je, surprise, tu es sûr que tu n'as pas de fièvre ? M'enquis-je en posant une main sur son front  
\- Non, je n'ai pas de fièvre. Répondit-il d'un ton un peu boudeur, les joues rougies  
\- Pourtant…  
\- J'étais jaloux.

Grand blanc. Hein ? De quoi il parlait là ? Peut-être qu'il délirait ? Kageyama prit mes deux mains dans les siennes - ou plutôt mes poignets - et soupira.

\- Tu deviens de plus en plus proche d'Hinata, tu es tout le temps en train de le réconforter... Alors que c'est de moi dont tu t'occupes d'habitude. Marmonna-t-il, tu es ma meilleure amie avant d'être amie avec lui.

\- Oh…  
\- Enfin, c'est ce que j'aimerais dire. J'haussai un sourcil et il continua, quand je l'ai expliqué à ma mère elle m'a dit que c'était faux. Et quand Hinata me l'a dit lui aussi, j'ai eu du mal à le croire finalement…  
\- De quoi tu parles Kageyama ?  
\- Très bien. Ne t'attends pas à l'entendre souvent ou même que je le répète. Il inspira à fond et plongea son regard dans le mien, les joues rougissantes, je t'aime [t/p]

Nouveau grand blanc. J'ai du mal entendre. Kageyama ne peut pas m'avoir dit ça. C'est impossible.

\- C'est pour ça que te voir aussi proche d'Hinata, ça m'énerve. Dans ces moments, j'ai juste envie de te prendre dans mes bras et t'éloigner de lui pour te garder seulement pour moi. Mais… d'après eux, ce n'est pas normal entre amis d'être aussi possessif… de vouloir fusiller tous les mecs qui t'approche.  
\- …  
\- C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas te voir. Parce que ça m'aurait fait repenser au fait que si je n'étais pas là ça voulait dire que tu étais seule avec Hinata.  
\- D-Donc, tu m'aimes.  
\- C'est ça. Mais comme tu préfères Hinata… commença-t-il  
\- Tu sais pourquoi je fais autant attention à lui ?  
\- Parce que tu l'aime, non ?  
\- Non. Parce que grâce à lui, tu es redevenu le Kageyama que je connaissais. Parce que grâce à lui, le roi égocentrique n'existe plus. Alors je l'adore, mais savoir que lui a réussi où moi j'ai échoué… ça me rend jalouse.  
\- C'est juste pour ça ?  
\- Pour moi c'est beaucoup. Et puis… je baissai les yeux, les joues rouges, moi aussi tu sais ?  
\- De quoi ? Je souris avant de lever les yeux vers lui  
\- Je t'aime.

Il resta perplexe quelques secondes, puis mes mots atteignirent enfin son cerveau et il rougit violemment, marmonnant des suites de mots sans aucun sens, embarrassé à mort. Je ris légèrement à sa réaction et me blottit contre lui. J'avais raison finalement, je ne lui avais rien fait. C'était juste lui qui s'était fait un film.

\- Du coup… ça veut dire que tu… tu veux bien être ma… ma petite amie ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton qu'il voulait plus assuré  
\- Ça voudrait dire que j'aurais le droit de te prendre dans mes bras, de t'embrasser, te faire des bisous quand je veux ?  
\- Devant tout le monde ?! S'étrangla-t-il  
\- Quand je te verrais pour la première fois de la journée.  
\- Je viendrais te chercher alors.  
\- On se tiendra les mains au moins ? Demandais-je en le suppliant du regard  
\- Je suppose… ça doit être possible. Mais je serais facilement gêné et tu sais que je réagis mal dans ces cas-là…  
\- Je ne te ferais pas de scène pour ça. Mais tu as intérêt à te rattraper quand on sera que tous les deux.  
\- Aucun problème sourit-il

Il se pencha vers moi et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine et je sentis une de mes mains se glisser dans sa nuque pour la chatouiller du bout des ongles. Il frémit légèrement et, sans cesser le baiser pour autant, il se plaça au-dessus de moi, ses deux bras encadrant mon visage, en appui sur ses avant-bras.

Le poids de son corps sur le mien propagea une vague de chaleur du bout de mes orteils aux pointes de mes cheveux. Quelque chose de doux et humide caressa ma lèvre du bas avant de tenter de se glisser entre cette dernière et celle du haut. J'ouvris l'accès à ma bouche et Kageyama approfondit le baiser. Sa langue dansant avec la mienne tandis qu'il semblait se perdre dans le baiser. Lorsqu'il me lâcha enfin, j'avais du mal à reprendre mon souffle.

\- Je t'aime [t/p] souffla-t-il  
\- Je croyais que tu ne devais pas le redire ? Demandais-je en souriant  
\- Et alors ? Marmonna-t-il  
\- Rien, rien. Moi aussi je t'aime, depuis très longtemps. Et j'accepte avec plaisir de devenir ta petite amie.

Il se contenta de sourire, les joues rouges et je me blottit un peu plus contre lui. Il devrait tomber malade plus souvent.

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà voilà, maintenant je vais poster Kenma ^^


End file.
